Shell Shocked, Part 1
}} "Shell Shocked, Part 1" is the twelfth episode of Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 4. It was released on Netflix on February 17, 2017. The name of the episode was first revealed in the Everything Geek Podcast interview with Douglas Sloan and Art Brown. Overview Plot Hiccup holds a meeting with the Riders, the Auxiliary Team, Stoick and Gobber, and Heather and Dagur discussing a major assault on Viggo's island and end Project Shellfire. Once finished, Stoick is proud with Hiccup to finally have a plan to reclaim the Dragon Eye, and then Astrid pulls Hiccup aside to congratulate him on the plan. They go in for a kiss but they are interrupted by Fishlegs who luckily thinks they are just discussing where to hide the Dragon Eye. Astrid explains to Hiccup why they can't tell anyone yet about their confirmed relationship as to not change how people think of them as a couple, and Astrid gives Hiccup a kiss before flying off with Stormfly. Hours later, Hiccup and the rest of the attacking forces launch their daring assault on Viggo's island, only to be confused, as the entire base is in disarray and abandoned. When inside Viggo's quarters, Hiccup kicks Viggo's table in frustration and a chest piece from the Maces and Talons board game emits a suspicious sound when it hits the floor. When Hiccup approaches the piece and opens a hatch on the floor, he is shocked to discover Viggo underneath appearing to be beaten and overjoyed to see Hiccup's face. Hiccup and the gang interrogate Viggo for an explanation, Viggo reveals that Ryker has plotted a rebellion against him and has taken the Hunters with him to proceed with Project Shellfire himself. Hiccup demands what the project's intentions are, Viggo will only comply and also tell the location of the Dragon Eye in one condition, to stop his brother and be allowed to leave freely. The Riders don't believe him, but Viggo gives them a tip on Ryker, his brother plans to attack first the Defenders of the Wing Island, then randomly and simultaneously attack Outcast Island, Berserker Island, and Berk itself, Hiccup and the Riders leave to discuss if they should trust Viggo's word or not. Despite strong doubts, in the end they choose to trust Viggo and take him with them while Dagur and Heather leave to defend Berserker Island. At the Defenders of the Wing Island, Viggo is locked up by Throk, while Mala expresses concerns of how precarious the presence of Viggo can be on their island and also to the newly hatched Eruptodon hatchling. Without warning, a barrage of large blue fireballs rains down on the island. Fishlegs and Meatlug take the hatchling to safety, Mala and Throk keep Viggo in check, while the rest of the Riders fly in to find the source of the barrage. Concerned for his safety, Astrid asks Hiccup to return to the island and help Mala and Throk with Viggo, but Hiccup refuses and reminds Astrid what they talked about earlier, to which Snotlout questions, but both immediately reply it's 'nothing'. They discover that the source is coming from behind a sea stack, but as Hiccup and Astrid fly around it, the barrage suddenly stops and they find nothing from behind. As they regroup back to the Defenders of the Wing, Mala and Throk tell the Riders that Viggo has escaped during an explosion near his cage and allowed him to escape. Hiccup then claims he was fooled by Viggo again but dismisses it quickly and orders to regroup back at the Edge. Hiccup offers Mala safety at their base as the next attack is unknown, Mala rejects determined to protect their island but asks a favor from Fishlegs and Meatlug to take the baby Eruptodon with them for protection. While debating on where Ryker will strike, Astrid changes the topic for a moment to apologize for almost breaking what they agreed about on their personal feelings for each other, while Hiccup does also, although appreciates Astrid caring about him. They lean in for another kiss but are again interrupted, this time by the Twins who demonstrate the new epic line for Hiccup to say to Viggo, but are yelled out of the hut by the two lovers. They go back to their original topic, and claim that Outcast Island as the next most likely target. Hiccup and the Riders fly over the straits near Outcast Island to prevent the impending attack of the Shellfire on the island. Hiccup spots a Dragon Hunter ship and is shocked to identify Ryker waving a white flag of surrender towards them. Ryker explains the same story Viggo told the Riders, only this time, is that Viggo was the one who back-stabbed him, Hiccup is unconvinced, but Ryker manages otherwise by saying that Viggo is the more likely character to wage war against the Riders and claims he has the Dragon Eye. Ryker will only hand it over once Hiccup defeats and brings Viggo to him or else he would disappear with the device with no trace. Suddenly, the same barrage assaults an island from afar, the Riders realize its Berserker Island and heads out immediately to provide protection. As they approach Berserker Island, Heather and Dagur reports that the attack was sudden, Astrid reasons that being together as a group won't do much progress, so Hiccup splits the Riders up assigning he and Astrid to face the Shellfire while Snotlout and the Twins are assigned to help Heather and Dagur rescue the people of the Berserker Tribe from the siege. Snotlout and the Twins momentarily have a conversation as they begin to raise suspicion on how Hiccup and Astrid have been acting together, the Twins claim that one of them is dying, while Snotlout digests that Hiccup has a 'gambling problem' and Astrid is helping him to conceal it, to which they all agree on that claim. Hiccup and Astrid manage to spot the Shellfire but it is under thick smoke, and they are able to conclude that the Shellfire is the Dragon Proof built ship from a previous episode, but reveals to be just the tip of the iceberg, as a huge Tidal Class dragon emerges and the ship is actually latched onto the dragon's back. Hiccup realizes the Hunters have weaponized the dragon. When the Hunters spot them, the ship and the dragon submerges into the ocean to escape. Unable to follow it, Hiccup orders to regroup back to the Edge. From there, Hiccup tells them what they've seen of the Shellfire to the Riders, Heather and Dagur comfort each other in sorrow and anger after their home was besieged, the Riders express their condolences, Heather is grateful that most were able to survive while Dagur is trying to control his anger against Viggo. Frustrated and running out of options and time, Hiccup's only move is to find Viggo before Ryker gets impatient and leaves with the Dragon Eye. Hiccup suggests he needs time alone to clear his mind while Astrid supports his decision as she herself takes charge with the base while he is away. During the late night, Hiccup and Toothless sit and watch the peaceful glow of the moon and the ocean at a cliff. Hiccup confesses that this time he lacks the gut feeling of always knowing what the next move is. He is then interrupted by the voice of Viggo from behind offering him assistance. Hiccup and Toothless prepare to attack him, but Viggo predicts that he met Ryker and that his claim that he was the one who rebelled was just a setup for Hiccup, justifying this by saying that he was even unable to show him the Dragon Eye. Hiccup sarcastically asks if he has it, Viggo walks closer to him and repeats that he would give him the Dragon Eye after he has stopped Ryker, Hiccup disbelieves this as it is the same condition his brother told him, only to be left speechless for a moment once Viggo does show him the Dragon Eye. Viggo asks Hiccup when is Ryker's arrival, Hiccup shakily replies the next morning. Viggo assures him that the Shellfire will be with him and is about to hand the Dragon Eye to Hiccup but he first reminds him that whatever his next plan will be, he must work with Viggo. Hiccup hesitates for a moment, but eventually accepts once Viggo finally hands him the Dragon Eye. Cast Characters *Jay Baruchel as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III *America Ferrera as Astrid Hofferson *Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Fishlegs Ingerman *Zack Pearlman as Snotlout Jorgenson *Andrée Vermeulen as Ruffnut Thorston *T.J. Miller as Tuffnut Thorston *Mae Whitman as Heather *Adelaide Kane as Mala *James Arnold Taylor as Throk *Nolan North as Stoick the Vast *Chris Edgerly as Gobber the Belch *David Tennant as Spitelout Jorgenson *Lucas Grabeel as Gustav Larson *David Faustino as Dagur the Deranged Enemies *JB Blanc as Ryker Grimborn *Alfred Molina as Viggo Grimborn Dragon Characters *Toothless *Stormfly *Meatlug *Hookfang *Barf and Belch *Windshear *Shattermaster *Skullcrusher *Grump *Great Protector *New Protector *Fanghook *Kingstail *Gothi's Gronckle *Whip and Lash *Viggo's Titan Wing Shellfire Dragons *Night Fury *Deadly Nadder *Gronckle *Monstrous Nightmare *Hideous Zippleback *Rumblehorn *Hotburple *Razorwhip *Eruptodon *Shellfire Locations *Dragon's Edge **Clubhouse **Hiccup's Hut **Dragon's Edge Stables **Training Arena *Dragon Hunter Island *Isle of Berk **Great Hall *Caldera Cay *Berserker Island Objects *Hiccup's Prosthetic Leg *Hiccup's Shield *Saddle **Toothless' Saddle and Tail Fin *Astrid's Kransen *Astrid's Old Axe *Dragon Eye *Project Shellfire *Dragon Hunter Weapons *Dragon Hunter Ships **Project Shellfire *Viggo's Sword *Maces and Talons *Stoick's Axe *Heather's Dragon Eye Lens *Heather's Horn Events *Dragon Hunter War Trivia *The title comes from the term "shell shock," which is the result of stress from battle as well as a term used in various Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series. *When Hiccup and Astrid vehemently deny any claim of a relationship in front of Snotlout, he calls them "Hiccstrid", the fandom's ship name for Hiccup and Astrid. *This is Hiccup and Astrid's second time kissing in private. References Site Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Episodes Category:Media Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Episodes Focused on Astrid and Hiccup’s Relationship